


If You Look In The Mirror...

by MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance



Series: Process The Progress [16]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Adult Content, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Date Night, Dom Gerard Way, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Food Kink, Food Sex, Frerard, Gay Sex, Humiliation, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mirror Sex, Name-Calling, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Public Humiliation, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sub Frank Iero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 09:11:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance/pseuds/MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance
Summary: Date night for Frank and Gerard with dessert to go....





	If You Look In The Mirror...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rprssd_Wrd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rprssd_Wrd/gifts).



> I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry.
> 
> I know I've been neglecting our boys - things are just kinda hectic with work, a million other fic ideas, adulting, beta reading for thePetetoherPatrick and momiji_neyuki (both of their stuff you should definitely read!!)
> 
> Keep the faith though, my boys are important to me so they won't be forgotten plus I haven't got too much longer left at work!
> 
> This one is gifted to Rprssd_Wrd - another author you should really check out if you haven't already, I'm super proud to have inspired them to create fics :)
> 
> Also this installment is just pretty much a couple of thousand words of smut and kink, no apologies!

“And I’ll have the lasagne,” Gerard said, smiling at the waitress who was still looking at Frank.

“Great,” she said with a toothy grin then skipped away from their table.

Frank smiled at Gerard over the table then reached out to take his hand. Gerard kissed Frank’s fingers then left their hands joined on the table. The restaurant wasn’t too busy for a Friday night and Frank had chosen a small table in a dimly lit corner, away from the main section of diners, so it felt intimate enough.

“I like your shirt, honey,” Gerard said. “Is it new?”

“Yeah.” Frank fussed with the collar of his navy blue shirt, Gerard’s favourite colour against his skin.

“Looks good.”

“I bought it to match,” Frank said with a small grin.

“Match what?”

“The silk panties I’m wearing,” Frank whispered, keeping his eyes locked with Gerard’s.

“What?!” Gerard leant forward and he threw his hand out to grip the edge of the table, inadvertently knocking his cutlery to the floor.

Frank laughed a little as Gerard’s head flicked back and forth between the pile of metal on the floor and Frank’s face. Gerard opened and closed his mouth, searching for words but coming up empty each time.

“Everything okay over here?” The waitress was back and smiling at Frank.

“He just dropped his fork,” Frank said kindly, pointing to the floor.

“Yeah,” Gerard agreed, finally taking a deep breath and composing himself.

“No problem, I’ll sort it,” the waitress said cheerfully. She bent over, still facing Frank, and picked up the knife and fork. Her white shirt was unbuttoned probably one too many and she gave a little shake of her chest before she straightened up.

The two men stared at each other in silence while she reset a fresh knife and fork by Gerard. Frank casually picked up his glass of wine and sipped at it, watching Gerard over the rim.

“Are you being serious?” Gerard said once they were alone again.

“Yep,” Frank said, making the ‘p’ pop.

“That’s so fucking hot. What are they like?”

“Just panties,” Frank said with a shrug.

“No, no, no. You don’t just drop that into conversation then act like it’s nothing.”

“I’m not describing them, not here,” Frank breathed, leaning over the table so he could speak quietly.

“If you don’t,” Gerard whispered, easily slipping into his dominant voice when he remembered Frank’s reaction to being humiliated, “then I’ll make you show me instead.”

“Daddy…” Frank whimpered, his bottom lip shaking.

“You want that, slut? You want to stand up on that chair and pull your trousers down? Let everyone here see what a pretty little whore you are in your panties?”

“No,” Frank murmured though his eyes told Gerard the thought of it was turning him on.

“I think you do. All those eyes on you… I bet you’re already hard imagining it, filthy little slut.”

“I…” Frank started but closed his mouth when the waitress approached their table.

“Lasagne,” she announced putting Gerard’s meal in front of him.

“Thanks,” Gerard said, smiling at Frank and his panicked expression.

“And the vegetable ravioli for you, sweetie,” she said as she put Frank’s plate down. Gerard bristled at the familiarity, glaring at the back of her head.

“Thank you,” Frank said politely, staring down at his food.

The waitress gave him another too wide smile then walked away. Gerard picked up his cutlery and cut off the corner of his lasagne. Halfway to lifting it to his mouth he noticed Frank was watching him with nervous eyes.

“It’s okay, honey. Eat your food,” Gerard said with a warm smile, their game temporarily on hold. Frank poked a square of pasta onto his fork then popped it into his mouth, chewing happily.

“That’s actually pretty good,” Frank said once he swallowed his second mouthful. He was used to vegetarian and vegan menu choices being limited and generally poorly executed so it was always a nice surprise to find something he enjoyed.

“Enjoy it because we aren’t coming back here,” Gerard said casually.

“Why?” Frank’s forehead creased and he threw another forkful of pasta into his mouth.

“Because the waitress won’t stop flirting with you.”

“She’s not,” Frank protested, his cheeks colouring slightly.

“She is, honey, and she’s not being subtle.” Gerard chewed on his food and stared at Frank over the table.

“I haven’t noticed,” Frank said honestly after a few minutes of eating in silence.

“You’re so fucking gay,” Gerard said with a laugh. “You don’t even notice when a woman shakes her titties at you so hard they nearly fall out of her bra?”

“Why would I? I don’t wanna see that.” Frank wrinkled his nose and refilled his fork.

“Well, you better tell her that,” Gerard said as he ate the last of his lasagne.

“She doesn’t need telling. We’re clearly here together.” Frank tossed the last ravioli into his mouth then dropped his fork so he could hold Gerard’s hand again.

“Maybe you should tell her that instead?” Gerard said, his eyes shining wickedly.

“What?” Frank asked warily.

“Tell her that you’re mine, that you belong to me. In fact, use those exact words; tell her ‘I belong to him’ when she comes back,” Gerard said in his authoritative tone.

“I can’t,” Frank whispered.

“You can and you will. You know what will happen otherwise…”

“Daddy…” Frank whined softly.

“You wanna get that pretty little ass out?”

“No, Daddy. I’ll tell her,” Frank said submissively.

Frank kept his fingers locked with Gerard’s, looking around the place. Frank desperately wanted the waitress to approach and but he was also hoping she had finished her shift. Gerard grinned at Frank and he couldn’t work out why until it was too late.

“Everything all done with?”

The waitress’s voice made Frank jump since she was stood right behind him. Gerard had clearly seen her and was nodding, both at her and Frank. The waitress leaned over Frank, making sure her chest was right in his face, as she collected his plate.

“I’m his,” Frank squeaked out, directly into her breasts.

“Sorry, sweetie?” The waitress smiled at Frank as she stood upright. Frank heard it this time; the pet name, the sickly sweet note in her voice. He suddenly got why Gerard didn’t want to come back.

“I belong to him,” Frank said firmly, lifting their joined hands to back up his words.

“Oh…” the waitress looked shocked then a little ashamed as she gathered up Gerard’s plate in silence. “Sorry,” she muttered as she left their table.

“What a good little whore,” Gerard praised when the waitress was out of earshot.

“Thank you, Daddy,” Frank said, feeling proud and aroused, as well as slightly anxious, all at once.

“You deserve a reward for that. You want dessert?”

“Sure.” Frank smiled happily while Gerard asked a different member of staff for some menus. They had barely had chance to read them when the original waitress interrupted them.

“What can I get you?” The waitress sounded nervous and when Frank peeked over his menu he could see she was awkwardly shifting her weight from foot to foot.

“The carrot cake,” Frank said quickly, picking the first thing he saw that had the vegan symbol next to it.

“Hmmm the strawberry mousse, how thick is it?” Gerard asked the waitress with a smile.

“Thick? I don’t know, it’s not completely set,” the waitress tried to explain.

“Is it runny enough to pour? Like, onto someone’s chest then lick off?” Gerard asked, as casually as if he’d asked what the weather was like. Frank whined softly.

“I guess…” the waitress said, either not hearing or ignoring Frank’s noise.

“Then I’ll have that,” Gerard said as he closed his menu. “And we’ll take dessert to go,” he told the waitress even though he was staring at Frank.

“Great,” the waitress said, sounding exactly like it wasn’t then disappeared into the kitchen.

“Is the pink mousse gonna clash with your panties?” Gerard said teasingly. Frank nodded, chewing on his bottom lip. “Maybe I’ll cancel my order.”

“No,” Frank said quickly, his eyes pleading.

The waitress was back with a brown paper bag that she placed in front of Gerard. He wordlessly handed her his credit card and she processed the payment in silence, Gerard staring at Frank the whole time.

“Let’s go,” Gerard said as soon as the waitress left. He finished the last of his iced tea then stood up. Frank toyed with his empty wineglass and stayed seated.

“I can’t,” Frank said quietly when Gerard stepped to his side.

“Why?” Gerard asked, already having a pretty good idea what was stopping Frank.

“It’s…” Frank looked down at his groin then back at Gerard.

“Your panties a little tight?” Gerard let his fingers dance along Frank’s cheekbone, smiling down at him.

“Yes,” Frank admitted.

“Good. We’re leaving, stand up,” Gerard demanded.

“Please…” Frank whined but Gerard had his hand on Frank’s arm and was already pulling him to his feet. Gerard flicked his eyes to Frank’s groin, there was a definite bulge there but only if you were looking for it.

“Now walk,” Gerard said harshly. Frank shivered on the spot, his face torn between excitement and nerves.

“I-I-I…” Frank stuttered, turning to face the door but not moving towards it.

Gerard looked around, most of the diners were occupied with each other but the waitress was looking in their direction. Unseen by Frank, Gerard pulled his hand back then landed a sharp slap on his ass. The sound alone attracted enough attention but Frank’s yelp had most people turning in their seats to see what they had missed.

“Walk. If you’re not out of the door in the next five seconds then I’ll do it again. But next time you’ll have your trousers around your ankles and you’ll be bent over this fucking table.”

Frank whined but took a small step forwards. Gerard glanced back at the waitress and gave her a smug smile. The rest of the restaurant had returned to their meals, more interested in their food than why Frank had yelped… or maybe just afraid of getting involved.

“Five…” Gerard counted down menacingly when he realised Frank hadn’t moved since his first step. Frank let out another whimper then all but ran out of the restaurant.

 

“Can’t believe you fucking spanked me in a restaurant,” Frank grumbled once they were home.

“Don’t pretend you didn’t like it,” Gerard said then laughed.

“Yeah… it was hot,” Frank admitted with a sigh as he wandered into their bedroom.

“You don’t want dessert?” Gerard held up the bag as Frank disappeared through the door.

“Yeah,” Frank’s voice drifted through their apartment. “Don’t you?”

“Yeah…” Gerard stepped out of his shoes then carried the bag into their bedroom.

Frank was laid on their bed, wearing nothing but a smile and his navy blue silk panties. Gerard stopped in the doorway, moaning at the sight.

“Didn’t we bring it home for a reason?”

“Fuck yes, we did.”

Gerard dropped the bag next to the bed then undressed in record time. After his clothes were heaped on the floor, Gerard climbed onto Frank’s hips.

“You look stunning,” Gerard whispered then moulded his mouth to Frank’s. The kiss was enough to make Frank shiver but he was moaning when Gerard started rubbing his hand over the silk panties.

“You like ‘em?” Frank teased.

“A lot. So fucking sexy.” Gerard licked Frank’s neck and kept his hand squeezing the bulge in the silk. “You like dressing up?”

“Yeah… it feels kinda naughty but in a good way.”

“Will you wear a skirt for me again? You looked so hot in one last time.” Gerard kissed his way back to Frank’s lips.

“What kind of skirt?” Frank whispered, pressing his groin against Gerard’s hand.

“Short, very short. And no panties, no underwear at all. I wanna see your ass when you bend over.”

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Frank murmured and pulled Gerard’s mouth back to his.

“We’ll go shopping tomorrow,” Gerard promised.

“Dessert first.”

Frank reached over the edge of the bed and grabbed the bag. Gerard smiled wider and moved his hand from Frank’s groin to take the bag.

“This one’s yours, honey,” Gerard said as he opened the first box. “You want some?”

“Sure.” Frank reached for the box but Gerard pulled it back out of his reach.

Gerard opened the lid and broke off a small piece of the cake. He held it between his thumb and forefinger, pressing it against Frank’s lips. Frank opened his mouth and accepted the cake, along with Gerard’s fingers.

“That good, honey?” Gerard asked as Frank sucked his fingers.

“Mmmm.” Frank nodded and chewed the cake once Gerard’s fingers were out of the way. Frank placed his hands on Gerard’s thighs and squeezed softly.

“Good enough for wedding cake?” Gerard asked distractedly.

“Gerard…” Frank said with a frown.

The date night was supposed to be a break for them both. Frank was flat out with his new role at work and Gerard was running himself into the ground trying to get everything sorted for their big day. ‘Work’ and ‘Wedding’ were banned words for the evening.

“Sorry, honey. More?” Gerard offered Frank another chunk of cake and Frank licked at it, making the crumbs fall over his chest. Gerard pushed the crumbling cake into Frank’s mouth, letting his fingers linger on Frank’s lips.

“You’re making a mess,” Gerard said then kissed Frank’s lips.

“A delicious mess,” Frank corrected.

“You will be.” Gerard dropped Frank’s cake back into the bag to pull out his own dessert instead.

Frank shuddered slightly at the feel of cool mousse on his skin. Gerard made sure to coat Frank’s nipples before sucking his fingers clean. Frank let out a quiet moan at the sight of Gerard licking his own fingers.

Gerard dropped his head and licked a long stripe up Frank’s chest, scooping up the dessert onto his tongue. Frank mewled softly, shivering from the contact. Gerard smiled and swallowed the contents of his mouth.

“You taste good, honey. You like that?”

“Yeah,” Frank breathed, looking down at Gerard as he licked another line into Frank’s chest.

Gerard moved his head to Frank’s nipple, slowly licking away the dessert. Frank jerked on the bed when Gerard’s tongue caught him, panting heavily. Gerard smiled then sucked on Frank’s stiff nipple.

Frank put one hand on the back of Gerard’s head and guided him over his chest to his other nipple. Gerard eagerly obliged, sucking the dessert away so he could let his teeth graze Frank’s nipple.

“Fuck, Gee,” Frank panted, bucking up from the bed. Gerard hummed and licked away the rest of the mousse from Frank’s skin, pausing occasionally to swallow.

“I didn’t think this through,” Gerard said with a frown when he looked up at Frank.

“Why?”

“I really wanna fucking kiss you now.”

“Do it,” Frank said instantly.

“You’ll get sick,” Gerard said with concern.

“Fuck it.” Frank lifted his head and crashed his lips against Gerard’s before he could protest. Frank’s face was smeared with mousse when Gerard pulled away, leaving him panting and tasting of strawberry.

“You know where this is going?” Gerard asked, lifting up the half empty box of pink goo.

“No,” Frank answered with a smirk because he actually had a pretty good idea.

“It’s going in your panties, honey,” Gerard purred, forcing the box into Frank’s hand.

Frank scooped the rest of the dessert into his shaking hand while Gerard moved down his body to pull the material away from his skin. Gerard watched as Frank lowered his hand into the blue silk then moaned softly, closing his eyes.

“Fuck, that’s cold,” Frank murmured. Gerard took hold of Frank’s wrist and dragged his hand away, letting the elastic snap back against Frank’s stomach.

“I’ll warm you up, Frankie,” Gerard promised.

Gerard kept hold of Frank’s wrist so he could lick the last bits of mousse from his fingers. Once Frank’s hand was clean, Gerard switched his attention to groping Frank through his panties. Frank gasped at the feeling of the mousse being rubbed against his hard dick, the smooth silk adding to the pleasure.

“I’m really going to regret this if you haven’t shaved,” Gerard said with a grin.

“Of course I have,” Frank answered, rolling his eyes. Frank had an almost unhealthy obsession with removing his body hair; if Gerard wasn’t constantly emptying their bathroom bin of used wax strips and blunt razors, he would have assumed Frank’s body hair just didn’t grow.

Frank moaned when Gerard bent his head to lick at some mousse that had escaped onto Frank’s thigh. Gerard pulled the waistband away from Frank’s body to peek at the mess he’d made.

“Fuck, Frankie, I didn’t think anything could make those panties look better but I’m glad to be wrong.”

Gerard slowly peeled the material away, edging the garment down Frank’s thighs and leaving pink streaks over his tattoos. The panties made a strangely satisfying wet splatting sound as they landed on the carpet that made Frank shiver… either that or it was the feel of Gerard’s mouth around him that caused the reaction.

Gerard tried to focus on just cleaning off the dessert but with Frank bucking into his mouth it was almost impossible. The mousse was long gone when Frank wound a hand into Gerard’s hair and pressed him further into his throat with a whorish moan.

“Gee… please…” Frank panted, weakly tugging at his lover’s hair.

“What, honey?” Gerard asked, pulling off and looking up at Frank.

“Don’t wanna cum like this… wanna fuck,” Frank breathed, his eyes half closed.

Gerard licked the remaining mousse from Frank’s thighs, despite his whining and squirming, then moved up his body to kiss his lips. Gerard swiped his tongue over Frank’s face until all traces of pink were removed.

“You really think I’ve got the energy to fuck after eating all that?” Gerard teased, raising an eyebrow.

“Fucking tease,” Frank muttered. “Come on… I’ll even prep myself.”

Gerard was up in a second, full stomach or not, swiping the bottle of lube from by their bed and handing it to Frank with a grin.

“Dinner and show.” Gerard scooted back on the bed so he had a perfect view between Frank’s legs.

“Pervert.” Frank poked out his tongue then drew his knees up as he slicked up his fingers.

Gerard just smirked and kept his eyes trained on Frank’s hand as he snaked it down his body. Both men groaned softly once Frank slipped a finger inside himself. As much as Frank wanted to tease Gerard, he was also eager to get exactly what he needed; he pressed another alongside the first with a small hiss then started scissoring himself, letting out small whimpers with each movement.

Gerard reached out and gripped Frank’s thighs, one holding tight and the other massaging the soft flesh. Frank shivered at the contact and started pumping his fingers faster.

“You’re so fucking sexy,” Gerard whispered, his voice raspy and loaded with need.

Frank couldn’t wait any longer, especially with Gerard’s words and constant rubbing, so he slipped his fingers out with a whimper.

Gerard was almost disappointed, he could have watched Frank all day, but he knew what was going to happen next. Gerard crawled up Frank’s body and pressed their chests together. One hand found its way to Frank’s hip while Gerard used the other to line himself up and push into his lover.

Gerard crushed Frank’s mouth with his own as he drew his hips back, plunging forward into the heat. The moan that tore out of Frank vibrated down Gerard’s throat and made him shudder. Fingers pushing tight into Frank’s hips, Gerard kept thrusting when he released his mouth.

Frank tilted his head back, rolling it back and forth as his eyes glazed and eyelids fluttered. A string of breathy sounds poured out of him as Gerard kept working to find his prostate.

“You look so fucking beautiful when I fuck you,” Gerard panted, his eyes fixed on Frank’s face.

Suddenly, Gerard paused. Frank looked up in confusion before Gerard shuffled away, making Frank hiss as he pulled out. Frank tried to cling on to Gerard’s back but he easily slipped out of his grip.

“What…” Frank whispered, his face creasing with worry.

“Shhh, honey.” Gerard pressed a kiss to Frank’s forehead then climbed off the bed. “I just want you to see.”

Gerard pulled Frank’s arm to sit him up and haul him to his feet. Confused but compliant, Frank obeyed though his legs were barely strong enough to hold him. Gerard sat on the end of their bed and shuffled back to make enough room for Frank to climb on him.

“On my lap, honey,” Gerard instructed but stopped Frank when he started to straddle him. “Other way, back to my chest.”

Gerard kept his hands on Frank’s hips to guide him into place, Frank tucking his legs alongside Gerard’s on the bed. It wasn’t exactly comfortable and Frank found himself even more confused until he looked ahead; staring back was the perfect image of himself perched over Gerard, reflected in their mirror.

“Oh,” Frank said simply, lifting his hand to his chest and watching the mirrored copy make the same movement.

While Frank was distracted, his head slowly getting to the same place as Gerard’s, Gerard lower Frank down just enough that he could thrust up into him, sighing at the welcome heat and tightness. Frank let out a half strangled squeak then relaxed back against Gerard’s chest.

“Look how gorgeous you are,” Gerard breathed against Frank’s ear, resting his chin on his lover’s shoulder.

Frank didn’t answer, he didn’t know how. He’d never been exactly fond of his own face so he found it hard to agree with Gerard’s words but watching the dark pictures etched over his skin ripple and flex as he moved was mesmerising. His hands moved almost absentmindedly over his tattoos as Gerard’s hands kept his hips moving in time with his own thrusts.

Gerard dropped his gaze, his forehead pressed against Frank’s shoulder blade, to watch himself disappear inside his lover. He couldn’t help but moan as the sight and press a little deeper into Frank, making him cry out as he nudged his prostate.

Gerard snapped his head up in response and was struck by the sight in the polished glass. Frank’s eyes were wide, his mouth in that perfect ‘o’ Gerard loved, his hard cock standing away from his body but jumping obscenely with each motion. More than that though, Frank’s hands were roaming all over his body, tracing lines and patterns over his perfect skin.

“Touch yourself… please,” Gerard begged in Frank’s ear, voice low and husky.

Frank seemed to jolt back into reality, his eyes meeting Gerard’s in the mirror then one hand sneaking slowly lower. Gerard had picked up the pace and intensity before Frank could wrap his fingers around himself.

“Gee…” Frank whined, his body already convulsing from just a few strokes of his own hand.

Gerard’s hips stuttered at the sound and he forced himself to keep his eyes open as he spilled inside Frank’s tight heat. Frank shivered at the sensation and came over his own fist, encouraged by Gerard’s body shaking monads against his ear.

Frank couldn’t feel his legs but he was more than content to rest back against Gerard as they both panted through the aftershocks. After some immeasurable period of time, Gerard moved them both so they were laid more comfortably, Gerard on his back with Frank half draped over his chest.

“You really need to shower, honey,” Gerard whispered when Frank’s eyes fluttered closed.

“Later,” Frank murmured, acutely aware that the combination of sweat, cum, cake crumbs and mousse was causing his skin to feel sticky but not really caring.

“Fine,” Gerard answered with a light chuckle.

Frank was almost asleep when he heard an unexpected rustling. Forcing one eye open, Frank caught sight of Gerard clutching the bag from the restaurant in one hand and a piece of Frank’s cake halfway to his mouth in the other.

“Busted,” Frank said sleepily.

“I was just checking…” Gerard said guiltily, “for the wedding.”

“Banned word,” Frank protested through a yawned then closed his eye again. “And it’d taste better if you washed your hands first.”


End file.
